The Three Wise Norn
Overview Summary #Speak with the Ebon Vanguard troops in the Eye of the North about Wintersday gifts for the Norn. Number of gifts received: 0...3 #Enlist the aid of Galbraum. #Enlist the aid of Brartak. #Enlist the aid of Helga. #See Lieutenant Thackeray for your reward. Obtained from :Lieutenant Thackeray in Eye of the North (during Wintersday festivals) Reward :*1,000 XP :*100 Gold :*100 Vanguard reputation points :*Frosty Summoning Stone :*10 Candy Cane Shards Dialogue :"Merry Wintersday, . Traditionally, the troops get homesick this time of year, and morale drops. Many have not had a true Wintersday celebration since the Charr broke through the Great Northern Wall. I know I missed the holidays when I was gone. So, I'm happy that things will be different this year! The troops banded together and created their own celebration. :However, with so much of the Vanguard recalled for Wintersday, our patrols are sparse. We could use some help securing the area. My scouts have reported three Norn nearby. Perhaps they might be willing to help defend the Eye from Charr incursions. In return, you can offer them Wintersday gifts from the troops. I'm sure they will be generous, if you just ask. What do you say?" ::Accept: "You have earned this break. Leave it to me." ::Reject: "Sorry, I heard there's a better party down Lion's Arch." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Carlisle Gavenport) :"My mother taught me how to make Wintersday ornaments when I was a child... before the Searing. We handed them out to neighbors every year. I made these Crystal Snowflakes for our celebration. Why don't you take some to our northern allies? They're our neighbors now." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Orwin Radcliff) :"Wintersday means eggnog... spiked, of course. We don't have traditional ingredients here so I had to improvise. It doesn't taste quite like the nog I remember, but it'll knock you off your feet. Why don't you see if the Norn can handle my Vanguard Eggnog? Now if you'll excuse me, there's a filled mug with my name on it... literaly." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Allyn Brand) :"I have fond memories of roasting chestnuts with my family while blizzards raged outside. Well, we have constant blizzards here, so I asked a merchant about getting a supply of chestnuts. The cook suggested some northern seasonings that really bring out the flavor. I think the hearty taste of these slow Roasted Chestnuts will fill up even a Norn stomach. Why don't you take some with you?" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Galbraum the Intoxicated) :"Wintersday? Bah! A pointless holiday for puny people with weak drinks! Why should a mighty Norn waste his time helping those who don't know how to truly celebrate?" ::Option 1: "Give Handful of Roasted Chestnuts" (If you have Roasted Chestnuts) :::"Bah! Your food tastes as weak as you. Maybe if you ferment it with strong Norn ale I could stomach this...thing." (Options 2 and 3 remain) ::Option 2: "Give Vanguard Eggnog" (If you have Vanguard Eggnog) :::"What is this? It's... yes... I can taste it... alcohol! And not nearly as weak as I expected! A tankard or two of this eggnog and I'm sure I'll be feeling the holiday spirit. Where did you say I could get more of this?" ::Option 3: "Give Crystal Snowflake Ornament" (If you have Crystal Snowflake Ornament) :::"What is this pathetic thing? Take your useless trinket and be gone!" (Options 1 and 2 remain) Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Brartak the Glutton) :"Do not interrupt my hunt with your foolish "Wintersday" talk. The sooner I catch my prey, the sooner I eat, so I have no desire to help a bunch of humans who frolic and sing. Now leave before you become my prey." ::Option 1: "Give Handful of Roasted Chestnuts" (If you have Roasted Chestnuts) :::"This is delicious! But far too small to fill up a mighty Norn. A few hundred more might tide me over until I catch my dinner, though. I am hungry now. I will go to your camp." ::Option 2: "Give Vanguard Eggnog" (If you have Vanguard Eggnog) :::"You know, not all Norn are incorrigible ale hounds! Your assumptions insult me! Leave at once." (Options 1 and 2 remain) ::Option 3: "Give Crystal Snowflake Ornament" (If you have Crystal Snowflake Ornament) :::"Look, I don't know who you've talked to, but I do NOT eat snow out of desperation when I can't catch any prey. I mean, who would do something like that? *cough*" (Options 1 and 2 remain) Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Helga the Cub) :"I'm sorry, little human, but I'm too busy on a serious Norn quest to help you. Father tells me I am old enough to earn my own keep, but I'm no good at hunting and I haven't found a craft that inspires me yet." ::Option 1: "Give Handful of Roasted Chestnuts" (If you have Roasted Chestnuts) :::"Father told me I can only eat what I catch. Needless to say, I am pretty hungry..." (Options 2 and 3 remain) ::Option 2: "Give Vanguard Eggnog" (If you have Vanguard Eggnog) :::"Half my size or not, I'm smart enough to not accept drinks from strangers in the wilds. Plus, don't tell father, but I don't really like alcohol all that much." (Options 1 and 3 remain) ::Option 3: "Give Crystal Snowflake Ornament" (If you have Crystal Snowflake Ornament) :::"Such exquisite craftmanship in such a tiny object. And you decorate an entire tree with these? Hmmm. Perhaps I will join you... right after I look at your Wintersday tree." Reward Dialogue :"You convinced all three? That's fantastic. Here's a little something the unit put together to thank you." Followup :Charr-broiled Plans Walkthrough Collect three gifts from Vanguard soldiers, all located on the western side in the Eye of the North (outpost) and deliver them to the three Norns outside. The NPCs and items are summarized in the table below. There is usually little or no fighting involved and running skills will help speed things up. Even better, party with a character who has Charr-broiled Plans active — all three Norn will appear right outside the outpost. Trivia *The name of this quest is a reference to the Biblical three wise men. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Wintersday quests Category:Gives Vanguard points